Waiting In Line
by PastelLace
Summary: Wally West truly hates long lines.


**Title**: Waiting In Line

**Summary**: Wally West truly hates long lines.

**Pairings**: Hints of Wally x Artemis and Conner x M'gann. (Vague hints of other canon pairings!)

**Characters: **Wally West, Artemis Crock, Dick Grayson, M'gann M'orzz, Conner Kent, Kaldur'ahm, Zatanna Zatara, and Raquel Ervin.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Young Justice.

This takes place after season 1, but way before season 2.

* * *

**Ice Cream Truck**

It was a humid afternoon; the sun unforgiving towards anybody who was brave enough to venture outside without slathering sunscreen onto their exposed skin. Wally West stood, behind a long line of young children accompanied by their mothers or fathers, groaning at his unfortunate luck. "Kid Flash would get better service than this," he muttered, low enough so that only Artemis could hear.

She smirked at him. "Go right ahead and put on that skintight costume of yours."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Wally shot back, his eyes twinkling in obvious mischief.

"Yes," she replied, her tone feigning obvious sarcasm. "I would like to see you sweating away in your skintight costume just so you can cut a bunch of little five-year-olds for ice cream."

His nose scrunched. "When you put it like that, you make me sound stupid." Looking back at the line in front of him, he let out another groan when he realized that the line had barely moved at all. "That's it!" He hissed, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm going to suit up!"

"Wally!" Artemis cried, watching him as he marched off. "You _can't_ be serious!"

"Suiting up, babe!"

* * *

**Movie Midnight Premiere**

"Who knew that this movie would attract so many people?" M'gann whispered, sounding extremely excited. She clasped her hands together, before leaning against her boyfriend's chest.

The eight of them were standing outside of one of Happy Harbor's movie theater, all of them nervous with excitement for what the movie had in stores. Night had bestowed upon them, with all but Kaldur and M'gann sporting sweaters to keep warm with as they waited outside.

"I heard that the original actor for Blue Falcon makes an appearance," Dick commented, only to be elbowed by Wally.

"Dude, you could have at least said '_spoiler alert'_!" Wally scowled, elbowing his best friend in the rib. His eyes quickly darted back to the long line in front of them. "This is going to take forever!"

"At least we all have each other," M'gann pointed out, her voice still just as cheery. Kaldur nodded in agreement with her.

"We could all still have each other—_and _be inside watching _The Blue Falcon Return," _Wally piped back, only to be elbowed in the rib by both Artemis and Dick. "Ouch!"

"Rude, West," Artemis hissed, shooting him a stern look.

"I was just stating my opinion," Wally groaned, rubbing his rib. His attention was quickly shifted, as he watched a bunch of flashing lights go off from the front of the line. "What's going on?" he demanded, leaning on his toes to get a better view.

"It appears that one of the actors for this movie had decided to show up at this premiere," Kaldur replied to the speedster.

"Ooh, do you think we'll get to sit next to a celebrity?" Zatanna asked, a look of interest appearing on her face. Raquel shared the same giddy look on her face.

Hearing those words, a grin quickly appeared on the redhead's face. "I know how we all can get inside faster."

"How?" Conner asked, narrowing his blue eyes suspiciously at the speedster.

Wally turned and looked straight at M'gann. "M'gann."

"What about M'gann?" Raquel asked, frowning.

"She can shape shift into one of the other actors in this movie and score us premium seats in the process!" Wally replied, grinning at his idea.

M'gann's eyes widened in horror, as her boyfriend barked, "You can't be serious."

"Well, why not?" Wally asked.

"Wally, you know I'm not good at doing male figures," M'gann whispered, mortified.

"It's not like you're going to have to sit in the movie theater the whole entire time as any of the actors," Wally protested, only to be met by six pairs of narrowed eyes.

"You're actually serious about this," Dick muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Wally protested, folding his arms against his chest. "It's not a bad idea, you guys! Honestly!"

* * *

**The Water Park Fiasco**

Wally grumbled, impatient with the long, slow line that was in front of him. "By the time it'll be our turn, the park will be closed!"

"Honestly, Wally, you're acting really ridiculous," Artemis pointed out, folding her toned arms against her chest. "The line's not _that _long."

He took a deep breath, before letting out a long, exaggerated sigh. "I just don't want to waste the entire day in _this _stupid line when we could be on other rides as well."

"Wally, we have the entire day to go on all of the rides. It's barely even eleven in the morning!"

He quickly grabbed his backpack that he had left lying on the ground beside his foot, and swung it carelessly over his shoulder. "I'm going to go on that ride now. Care to join me, milady?"

"How would we even be able to cut the line?"

"Superheroes always get super treatment," Wally pointed out, grinning at her.

Her eyes widened, the second she realized that he had packed both of their superhero costumes in his backpack. "Wally!" she hissed, exasperated. "You brought our costumes?"

"I thought it would come in handy—"

"How are we—they're not going to even let us on any of the rides because we're not in swimsuits," she pointed out.

"Then we'll just wear our cowls," Wally replied.

Artemis shook her head. "I'd rather wait."

"Suit yourself, babe." Wally grinned at her. "By the time you finally gone down this ride, I will have probably gone through at least half of the park."

"I can wait," Artemis replied. "In fact, I'll call Zee and ask her to join me."

"Fine," Wally cackled. "See you later, babe."

Wally quickly walked away from the line, running into one of the nearby restroom to put on his cowl. By the time he came back and walked passed Artemis, who had barely moved a couple of feet, he grinned at her.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Artemis shouted, causing Zatanna and M'gann to stare at him in confusion.

"See you on the other side, suckers!" Wally cried out, grinning at all of them before making his way towards the front of the line.

The person working the ride barely even glanced at Wally as he approached him. "Buddy, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sure you'll let me slide," Wally replied.

The person's eyes flickered up for a second, before rolling his eyes. "If I let you slide, I'll have to let them slide," he replied, jerking his thumb to a small crowd that was to his right.

Wally glanced over the person's shoulder, before his eyes widened in both amusement and horror. There were at least two Robins, one of which was slightly heavyset. There was also one scrawny Superman, along with an Asian Batman, and one Kid Flash with the Flash insignia backwards on his chest.

"But I'm the real Kid Flash!" Wally started, only to be cut off.

"That's what they all say, kid. Now, get back in line before I call security."

Wally let out a huff of anger, before scowling at the group of superhero knock-offs. The one pretending to be Kid Flash scoffed at him when he walked pass him.

"The real Kid Flash doesn't wear that shade of yellow," the knock-off Kid Flash stated, causing the group of superhero knock-off around him to laugh at Wally.

When he finally made his way back to Artemis, he quickly pulled his cowl off after making sure that nobody was staring at him.

"So, did you go on half of the rides here yet?" Artemis teased, grinning at him.

"I decided to be a good citizen and wait my turn in line," Wally replied stiffly.

She smirked at him. "He didn't let you cut, did he?"

"No!" He let out a huff, before folding his arms against his bare chest. "I can't believe it! He doesn't even _recognize_ a true hero when he sees one. He thinks I'm one of the knock-offs."

"Knock-offs?" Both M'gann and Zatanna leaned over, and found themselves stifling giggles at the sight of the imposters.

"I don't know," Zatanna laughed, grinning at Wally. "That Asian guy pulls off a _convincing _Batman."

Wally let out a groan of annoyance. "That's it. I'm going to go find the guys. This line sucks!"

The second he had left, Zatanna and M'gann shared a look of confusion.

"Did he not know that we were next in line?" M'gann asked, puzzled.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," Artemis replied, grinning at them.

* * *

**Black Friday**

"I'm not going to waste my Thanksgiving night in line for a discount," Artemis stated in disdain, staring at the long line of people that was starting to gather in front of Walmart. Her nose scrunched in distaste as she added, "I'm going to be in my warm, snuggly bed instead."

Kaldur laughed softly, smiling at his fellow blonde as the two of them walked towards the disguised bioship that posed to be a giant SUV where M'gann and Conner were loading up the back of the vehicle with boxes of food and other things that they had picked up for their Thanksgiving dinner.

By the time they made their way towards the bioship, Artemis couldn't help but notice that Conner had long since stopped loading grocery items into the back of the car. Instead, he was staring at the long line that was forming. M'gann and Kaldur quickly finished packing the rest of the items, and both were now chatting with each other on how they were going to spend the Holiday.

"It's incredible what people would go through just for a cheaper flat screen or iPad, right?" Artemis stated, standing next to Conner so that they could both gawk at the line together.

"No," Conner mumbled, shaking his head. "That's not why I'm staring at the line."

M'gann and Kaldur both exchanged confused looks at Conner's statement, before joining the other two and staring at the line.

"Is that Wally?" M'gann gasped, her left hand quickly flying to her mouth at the sight of a familiar redhead standing first in line with a tent pitched up beside him.

"The one and only," Artemis grumbled, frowning at her boyfriend. "Has he been here since Tuesday?"

"That might explain why he wasn't at the cave yesterday," Kaldur muttered.

The four of them quickly loaded the rest of the items into the bioship, before making their way towards Wally.

"Wally, what are you doing?" Artemis hissed, glaring at the boy in front of her.

"What else? I'm standing in line," Wally replied, grinning at her.

"But _why_?" Artemis asked.

"Surely you don't want to miss Thanksgiving dinner with your family," Kaldur pointed out.

"They'll understand," Wally replied, shooing away the idea. "I don't want to miss Black Friday—"

"So you come on Wednesday?" Conner asked, confused. "When Friday's two days away—"

"You don't understand," Wally muttered. He pointed to the lady that was behind him. "She's pissed because I got her just ten minutes before her."

"Wally, this is absurd," Artemis stated.

"I'm going to beat the crowd!" Wally replied, grinning at her. "And when it's Friday and you see me decked out with a bunch of flat screens and game consoles, you can suck it."

"We're going to leave you to your Black Friday," M'gann finally said. "Conner and I might drop by later with some food so that you won't get hungry."

Wally grinned at her. Artemis only scowled.

"I think I might accompany him," Conner finally stated, causing the other three to stare at him. "It wouldn't be nice to let Wally sit out here alone during the Holidays."

M'gann nodded. "I'll join you."

"But won't this interrupt your Thanksgiving?" Artemis pointed out.

"Not really," Conner said.

"It's usually awkward at the cave with just Zatanna, Conner, and me," M'gann added. Her eyes widened. "We should invite Zatanna too! It can be like another camping trip! Besides, we're going to make sure that you're the first one in that store if it's the last thing that we do."

"You really mean it?" Wally asked in awe.

"Of course... because you have a really big problem with waiting in line," M'gann stated, causing Artemis to laugh.


End file.
